teddy sees remus kissing santa
by wolfstar4ever
Summary: teddy sees remus kissing santa and freaks...remus/sirius slash. jily. christmas. none of these characters belong to me.


"So how do I look," Sirius asked Remus walking into the living room in his Santa suit.

Remus looked up from his phone. "Wow Pads. You make a hot looking old man."

Sirius grinned and kissed Remus. "Thanks. I can't believe I let you and James talk me into this just so we could please our kids."

"It's no big deal. It's just for a few hours. You know you don't have to do this if you really don't want to."

"I do want to. I can't wait to see the look on Teddy's and Harry's face when they see me."

"You're definitely the hottest Santa of them all," Remus said pulling him closer to him.

Sirius grinned and kissed him all over. "Hmm. I love you so much. I would love for you to get me out of this suit, but it took me too long to get on and they're supposed to be over here soon."

Remus pouted. "Fine."

Sirius smiled and kissed him. "You can get me out of this later. Once the Potters are gone and Teddy is in bed."

Remus smiled. "Ok. Good."

"Hey. I just realized you're not wearing your costume! Where is it," Sirius asked suddenly looking at the plain but Christmasy outfit Remus was wearing.

Remus mumbled something under his breath.

"Moonyyyyy. You have to wear it. You have to be an elf! You have to be my helper. Come on. Teddy will love it. I will love it. Pleaseeeeeeee. I'll make it worth your while." Sirius started teasing Remus who caved.

"Fine. You win like always. Give me the bloody costume."

Sirius gave him a kiss before helping Remus get dressed which ended up in prolonging Remus get dressed cuz Sirius enjoyed kissing his naked body. "You are adorable," Sirius told Remus as he scowled in the mirror at his appearance.

"No one wants to talk to a scarred elf. Elves are supposed to be cute and approachable."

"You are cute and approachable. We're not going to the mall or anything. This is just for our family. Though I am going to take a lot of pictures to remember this night by."

"I don't know why because I'll just tear them up," Remus muttered.

"No you will not Moony. You're beautiful. I don't know why you're so annoyed with how you look or having to do this."

"I don't know. I am happy I guess especially for Teddy."

Sirius kissed him. "Look, we're giving him all of the things we didn't get for our Christmas's. Do you think that might be it? You are being reminded of all the bad times in the past?"

"It doesn't matter Pads. Besides my Christmas's weren't nearly as bad as yours were."

"We've both had bad ones it doesn't matter which one had it worse. We both had it bad but thankfully found each other and decided to give Teddy the best Christmas ever every year. If you really don't want to do this then that's alright."

Remus looked down and smiled. "I love you Pads and I am doing this. I just don't see why I couldn't have gotten the other costume."

"You look hot in anything." There was a knock on the door. "Before you get the door Moony, I want to take a quick picture of just the two of us before the craziness."

Remus smiled and allowed Sirius to take a picture of the two of them. "I love you Padfoot."

"Ah, tonight I am Santa."

"Satan is more like it," Remus jokingly muttered under his breath.

Sirius playfully punched his husbands arm. "I'll get you back for that later."

Remus laughed and opened the door to greet James, Lily, Harry and Teddy.

"It's a shame that Neville is sick and Alice and Frank couldn't come tonight," Lily told the guys greeting Remus with a hug.

"I know. But maybe next Christmas we can do this again or something like it," Sirius said grinning at Remus.

"SANTA," Teddy and Harry said running at Sirius. Both of them were too young to know that it was Sirius even though they knew who Sirius was especially since Sirius was using a different voice.

Remus took the camera and took pictures of Sirius aka Santa with the kids. Lily smiled.

"You're an adorable elf."

"Shut up," Remus told her blushing. James snickered. "Oh you can shut up too Mr. Reindeer. I'm actually surprised you didn't enter here as a deer."

"Don't think I didn't think about it. But I decided to be helpful with the kids."

Lily smiled and hugged her husband. "We actually have some news we'd like to share with the both of you."

"Another prongslet is going to be born," James blurted out.

"James!"

"Congrats Prongs and Lily," remus told them happily.

"And it's a girl," Lily said squealing with excitement.

"Congrats!"

Sirius was too busy playing with the children to pay attention to his best friend and his wife. Lily took pictures while James and Remus watched and talked.

"Teddy, what do you want for Christmas," Sirius asked his son as he put him on his lap.

The two year old grinned. "I don't need anything. I've already got everything I need."

Remus smiled as he watched his family interacting. Lily asked James to go get her a drink and while he did that she spoke to Remus. "You ok Rem?"

"Yeah. I'm just really happy. I know i made a big deal about being in this silly costume but the kids love it and I secretly love it. I never thought I would feel this happy. I just love Sirius and Teddy and I have so much more than I ever thought I would."

Lily hugged him. "You know you deserve all of this and the feeling is mutual."

"I do. Sometimes I can't believe it but I know that the feeling is mutual. I just always used to dread this time of the year before Hogwarts and even some during Hogwarts especially if Christmas fell around the full moon or worse on it. I love this. I still cant believe that we have a son. Sirius and I are parents. Its so surreal."

"I can imagine. You guys are great parents. Sure, I never imagined Sirius as the parenting type with how he acted in school but you changed him for the better."

"Oh you have no idea how bad Sirius still can be," Remus said grinning.

"I don't need the details of your guys' sex life."

Remus laughed. "Not necessarily that…Ok, maybe that but I enjoy it but we'll always all be marauders at heart. I have a feeling Teddy is going to take a lot after Sirius once he gets to Hogwarts."

"Oh I'm sure that he'll take after you as well. I can't deny that I've had the same thoughts about Harry. He's too much like his father for his own good."

Remus laughed. "If they're anything like us then we're sure to have our hands full."

"Do you think McGonagal and Slughorn would retire if they got to Hogwarts and had to teach them? I mean they both along with some others suffered with you, James, and Sirius for 7 years. And Peter."

Remus's face changed instantly at the mention of Peter. "Let's not speak of the rat."

"I'm sorry. I almost forgot for a second," Lily told him softly giving him a hug.

"It's alright Lils. I am just lucky for you all in my life right now."

"Good. We love you Remus."

After a while, the kids started to get wore out and the two couples put them to bed. Remus and Sirius had volunteered to babysit Harry for the night.

"By the way congrats on your new baby," Sirius said leaning against Remus.

"Thanks!"

The four of them talked for a while. Eventually James and Lily decided to go back home.

"Finally," Sirius said pushing Remus on the couch. "You and I are alone together."

"But not completely alone. You and I need to take this to the bedroom before the kids see," Remus said as Sirius began kissing his neck.

"They're asleep. We'll be fine."

The two of them began kissing. Sirius wouldn't let Remus take off his clothes. "No Moony. Have patience."

Remus groaned as Sirius took off his shirt slowly and rubbed his chest before kissing it all over.

Neither one of them heard tiny footsteps coming towards them but they did hear the scream.

"DADDY YOURE KISSING SANTA. YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE KISSING DADDY."

"No honey, its me alright," Sirius told him taking off his beard and hat. "It's your dad."

Teddy's eyes widened. "SANTA ISNT REAL?" he ran back into his room crying.

"I told you we should have taken this to the room. Now you can go have that conversation with him," Remus told Sirius giving him a kiss. "And the sooner you get it over with the better. I'll be waiting for you in our bedroom."

Sirius sighed and went to talk to his son.


End file.
